Inside Vegeta
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: CHAPTER 5 POSTED Bulma lays fast asleep but the sight of her is tempting Vegeta and forcing him to consider what his destiny is and would it could be. Will his saiyan pride force him to remain alone?
1. chapter one

Inside Vegeta

…………………

_Would you throw away everything that makes you YOU just for the chance to love and be loved?_

_Enjoy the fiction and please, a little r&r is appreciated!_

Could love be as ever so sweet as the gentle soft glow of her skin? Or perhaps love is greater, far more engulfing than the eternal beauty glazed over her sapphire eyes.

How should I know? I have grown up with nothing but fear of the pain caused by love and loss, my heart heavy with doubt and insecurity. 

Her smell is so sweet; I am drawn to her by the power of her scent that is carried gracefully upon the air, through my nose and resting heavily in my lungs. I become lost in a hopeless state of vulnerability and pride. 

I see her resting on her bed, her flowing hair scattered across her pillow in tangles and a mess and I cannot help but chuckle slightly for even in her sleep I can still feel a fiery presence about her. I can feel myself harden beneath my shorts, she tempts me more as she gasps for a small breath and for a moment I imagine that her parted lips would be meeting mine. I can't even imagine what she would taste like. 

A vision of beauty, grace and perfected physique, but could she also be described as image of love? As I look down at the growing need that my body cannot hold back I find myself caring no longer of love, but a feeling of lust in dangerous proportions. I want to make her mine. I want to sink my teeth in the groove of her neck and shoulder and mark her as my property and as my eternal mate. I want to taste her lips and her skin. I have longed to see and touch the beauty that must lie beneath her clothes.

Such temptation must be avoided, breaking my saiyan pride of taking a human woman as mine would break me down mentally and I would fall, just as Kakkarot has done. 

No, I cannot allow her to become my subject of desire. I must remain alone for the rest of my years, even with my yearning to mate with this woman, I will resist. I have no choice.

As I close the door to her bedroom I take one last sniff of her scent and I begin walking down the corridor to my bedroom, wishing the hardness in my pants would go away. I crawl into bed and my body feels heated with desire, a desire becoming stronger with every thought in my mind that concerned that blasted woman. I cannot even see her; she is not near me yet this power of her beauty is forcing me to lose control. I reach down and feel the hot flesh that has bulged out immensely, causing slight pain. I release it from the restrictions of my pants and cannot resist but to stroke it up and down, wondering what it would be like if someday someone else's hand other than my own would stroke this sensitive flesh.

A cold wind blows in through my window and I shudder and stop the stroking. If I release then I would have given into that woman's tempting ways and I cannot allow that. I fold my arms behind my head and under my pillow and I begin to stare blankly at the ceiling, imagining what life would be like to have a mate of my own and even my own offspring.

I then remind myself that there are no female saiyans alive so I shall never understand what those impossibilities would feel like. It seems sinse the death of my father that I was destined to be alone and live in jealously of those more powerful than I. I hate it!

I reach my hand down and begin to stroke the now softened flesh until it once again became hard and hot. I felt the blood rushing out of my brain and my vision became clouded. I, the prince of all saiyans shall be alone, mate-less and weak for the rest of time.

I feel my hand wet with the release and a hot, salty tear stings my eye and I realise that I have become what I feared most since I arrived on this planet. I am becoming a symptom of the human condition – I am an emotional wreck.


	2. chapter two

Inside Vegeta

Part 2 (by request)

……………..

You know what it is that you want, and you want it more than anything, in fact, you start forcing yourself to believe that you need it. Love, is it a necessity? 

                                                                  **   -funkypunk2115@hotmail.com-**

In her all her brilliance I am most fascinated by her own internal strength, the power of her knowledge combined with the fierce glow in her eyes. I wonder some days, that perhaps she can see into my soul and feel the sorrow that is buried deep beneath my skin.

Now she begins fixing the chamber in which I train, she occasionally grunts in frustration when she drops a tool or loses a nail or bolt but she never stops working. Lately she's been working more furiously than ever after she ended the relationship with Yamcha, perhaps he was to weak to live up to her standards or expectations, I do not know. I feel pleased she has gotten rid of him. Does she know this?

I tap my foot impatiently but it doesn't seem to annoy her as she pays me no attention at all. I frown and begin to throw light punches in the air and a few high kicks here and there. Still, she remains focused on the work before her and ignores me. I stop in my tracks as I here a car pull up out the front of the capsule corporation complex and out of the corner of my eye through the window, I notice a shiny bright red convertible and I growl under my breath for I know who owns that car and I despise him, I thought it was over with him.

Yamcha knocks on the front door but Bulma ignores the sound and continues the work. I ask her if she would like me to answer the door but Bulma insists that I do not and that I too should ignore him. She knows who it is at the front door and I feel threatened. Strange I should feel this way, she isn't really my property and she can make her own decisions but what if she decides she made a mistake and returns to his arms? What do I do?

Yamcha begins calling her name and then leaves after a few more attempts to get her attention. I'm amazed at how well Bulma controls the anger that I sense is burning within her. A small energy engulfs her, a rage that I find most amusing, she is almost saiyan-like at times which, I have to admit is rather admirable.

Bulma throws down the spanner and stands up, wiping her nose and smudging some grease over her face by accident. She turns to face and smiles. It's all done, she tells me and I smile gratefully and take off my shirt as I walk through the door to enter the chamber. I flex my muscles as I walk past her and I notice that she blushes slightly.

Wait! What am I doing? I cannot…no, wait! I must not flirt with this human, no matter how much the desire for her burns within me. I grunt rudely and close the door behind me, blocking her from view.

I must now train, get her out of my mind for good. I sit on the ground and cross my legs and I begin meditation, training my mind first is far more important than my body but what good will my mind be in battle if I only think of her? I am far more important and superior, my only objective since I came back to this planet was to be stronger than that low class saiyan but my mind is beginning to sway and my purpose of being here is now distorted. I want more than power and strength. I want more than speed and endurance. When I fight those damn androids I want to be fighting for more than just saving a strange planet occupied by strange people, I want to fight for her, and I want her to know that it is because of her that I shall transform and win.

Will the power of love, or simply the idea of it save me or condemn me? What is my destiny to be now that I want this woman to be apart of my life?

My heart now feels heavy and my mind is foggy with confusion, so I lay down and rest to clear my mind before I begin meditation once more.


	3. chapter three

Part 3

………………….

Sometimes, love can blind you and confuse you. You see things that aren't really there and then you miss the signs that are right before you. Love is so strange.

A/N: Thankyou all for the reviews. I am updating quick to your demands and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Yes, Vegeta is a little ooc but since we never get to really see into his soul in dbz then how do we know if he really isn't like this on the inside?

                                                                        ~funkypunk2115@hotmail.com~

Another day passes and I find myself coming to closer a solution to this problem I have with Bulma. Everyday I wake up and I train, eat and then train some more. I hardly ever see her, she tends to go out a fair bit with her friends and a few strange men that I have seen drop her off out front of our house late at night. I can't blame her really, it's not like I have anything to offer her in return for affection.

I crawl out of bad, still covered in the mess I made last night as I dreamed about her, imagining her naked body laying beside mine. Her bare skin rubbing up against my own was thought that drove me insane. I needed to shower; surely it would calm me down. I pull on my shorts and leave my bedroom and head towards the lined room to grab myself a towel. I hear Bulma sobbing in her room but I ignore it, what comfort could I possibly bring to her? I am just a saiyan prince!

I hurry down the hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me but I do not lock it. I take my shorts off and turn the shower on. The hot water burst through suddenly and I jumped back in shock, the stupid shower nozzle did that every morning and I laughed, I always jumped back when the water burst out suddenly.

I stepped in and I let the steaming water engulf my body and I sighed, my muscles enjoying the heat. My hair became plastered against the back of my neck and when I looked into the glass door that enclosed the shower I saw my reflection and I looked almost human without my hair protruding up towards the sky.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door but I do not answer, surely they can hear the shower going and figure out that someone is in the shower? I pour some shampoo into my hand and I massage it into my hair from root to tip. 

My whole body freezes as I hear the bathroom door open and soft feet padding gentle against the floor as a body intrudes. A naked female body is before me but the steam sitting on the shower's glass door blurs the vision of her. I can feel that familiar hardening of flesh at my groin and I stifle a moan as I stroke it. Does she even know I'm in here? Her aqua hair is messy so I know who it is. I slide the glass door open slightly so I can see her better but she seems to be gone and the bathroom door is closed.

I grunt in frustration, now I am hallucinating! The hardness disappears as the soft flesh hangs down in disappointment and I return to having my shower. I know that I must confront her. 

Once I am finished with cleaning my body I dry myself and put my shorts back on and hang my towel up, if I did not I know Bulma would yell at me and I as much as I love it when she gets mad I can't stand her being mad at me.

I walk down the hallway again and Bulma is still sobbing in her room. I stop outside her door and I rest my palm on the door handle. Can I do it?


	4. chapter four

Part 4

…………..

A/N: Thankyou for the reviews everyone, I blushed at each of them feeling quite flattered! This was only supposed to be a one-chapter thing but on it goes as you wish!

Thankyou for your ongoing support crazyanimefreak03! (^_^)                                         

The style of writing I'm using was inspired by a book called A Step From Heaven by An Na. 

                                     ~funkypunk2115@hotmail.com~

I fall back onto my bed and I smack myself hard across my face. I just couldn't do it; I'm much weaker than I thought. Her sobbing has ceased yes, but without the comfort that I wanted to give her. I know who causes her such pain because he leaves messages on the machine that is beside the telephone. I clench my fist as a vision of that pathetic morsal of life appears in my mind, Yamcha.

I curse at the thought of him and wish he would leave her alone. When he does, when she truly has a chance to forget about him, that is the time I will make my move. I shall, until then simply observe her from afar, find out what it is that she desires, because unless she's a complete idiot like so many other humans, she would have noticed by now how much I really desire for her company.

I pull on some day clothes, a pair of trousers and a black tank top and I look in the mirror, wondering why Bulma hasn't yet come to me for affection, how could she resist? I flex my muscles and smirk at my reflection, she cannot resist for much longer.

I hurry downstairs and sit at the table where Bulma's mother has prepare breakfast, she's obviously aware of my appetite as there is two mountains of golden pancakes dripping with syrup, an abundance of buttered toast, bowls of cereals prepared, three jugs of apple juice, a pot of tea and my favourite of course at the end of the table; sizzling bacon and at least a dozen fried eggs. I lick my lips and smile at Mrs Briefs in appreciation; she's far too stupid to talk to.

Footsteps can be heard climbing down the staircase and with such lightness I knew it was Bulma. Her eyes were red from the crying and her hair was ruffled from a night that lacked sleep and her voice was dry and empty as she wished her mother and me a good morning. I neither smile nor frown at her; I just look on in wonder. I knew I should have done something to comfort her, I knew it.

She sits down but does not have anything to eat for the entire morning, all she does is sip her coffee and stare blankly at the telephone, but nobody calls. Mrs Briefs tries to talk to her daughter but with no response she leaves the room, leaving me to be alone with this precious morsal. I look at her and tell her I've had enough so I step out of my seat and I leave the house to take a sniff at the crisp morning air that so rejuvenating. 

I feel like fighting, my blood begins to pound with excitement at the thought of fighting but then my thoughts begin to dwell on the idea of fighting the androids and the terror that boy from the future declared and suddenly I felt afraid.

I look closely at the palms of my hands, such power and destruction I have caused but do I have the power to save and protect? No, I do not; for I could not save father and when I fought Freiza I could not even save myself. Although I barely loved father and I only love myself as much as I hate myself, so perhaps if I loved another enough then perhaps my body would grow to become strong enough to protect what I love. True love, will it save me? Is it the answer to why I have not yet transformed beyond being a normal saiyan.

I sit down on the front doorstep and I look out as the world moved by, humans in cars and riding bicycles, birds chirping and flapping about and the wind, caught in my nostrils so fresh. I sighed and I felt a presence beside me, she had joined me while I was deep in thought. She leans her head against my shoulder and begins to sob again.


	5. chapter five

Part 5

………………….

A/N: Only continue if you can bare the harsh truth of humanity, what does happen can happen to anyone and as bad as it seems there is time for growth and change for without chaos what change can occur? We all can find a solution and even true love in our darkest hour, the hours we dread most.

I say nothing; I merely stroke the back of her head, twirling her soft hair around my fingers. Her tears slow down and her sobbing eventually comes to a halt and together we sit in absolute silence. I open my mouth but no words could come out, for what was I to say to this silly earthling? She takes on of my hands into hers and holds on tight and then she begins to tell me what happened and I too felt rage boiling deep in my gut, I felt hot and bothered and my mind was focused on killing him.

She begins saying how the romance started many years ago and how, since all the martial arts tournaments, all the public exposure warped his personality and he became someone she could no longer recognise. She said he was always cocky but also witty and smart but as the years progressed his comments became crude and senseless as though he cared only for more attention, especially from the female audience. When she found a list of phone numbers of all women of all sorts in his wallet, tucked away beneath his pillow she had attempted to confront him with her concerns and in a sudden act of desperation he had belted her across the head. I felt sick in the stomach, the filthy human male, how could he dare disgrace such a beautiful and seemingly untouched creature such as Bulma was.

Bulma stood up and walked back and fourth, her arms crossed tightly and her face reddened with such sorrow and agony that I couldn't bare to look at her, I just listened and remained motionless as she continued. I questioned her why I had never seen a bruise or blood upon her head and as she answered me I felt my fists clench tighter the anger boiling hotter than my body could handle, my temper would soon explode but I needed to hear more. She appeared not to notice the state of rage I was coming to as she continued to pace anxiously across the front porch. She tells me how he flew to Kami's lookout place to collect a sensi bean which he then used to cure me, for all his public exposure would bring him down if proof was found he had attacked a woman, especially one of such high social status. He had apologised to her and said he would never hurt her again. 

Bulma was suddenly choked up, she told me of the last time he had hurt her in a way that betrays the right of all women on the planet. He had forced himself in her, tearing at her clothes and his own protruding heated flesh forced it's way inside, rapidly moving and thrusting, tearing at her inner muscles as she howled in pain and submission. I could take no more but I also could not leave Bulma as she burst into cries of sadness and I pulled her back down onto the step and into my arms, holding onto her so tightly and I knew, never again would that vile character harm this radiant creature whom he does not and in all truth, he never deserved. 

My heart was seeking revenge but the revenge died as her crying once again ceased and she looked up at me with such a feeling of appreciation and what seemed to be dependency that the anger inside of me became quiet. Yamcha would wait a while until I can make this woman strong enough to deal with her personal problems on her own. Yes, my heart desires in deeply and at this very moment I want nothing more to carry her up to a bed and ravage her in such a way she would howl in please of climatic proportions but my mind tore me away from those intentions. I must learn about the properties of true love and if it is as pure as others claim it to be then what happens between me and her from now on must be in perfect order, I must sort out my priorities, I must care for this woman's well being. 

I smile at her, but only for a short moment and then I tell her to go to bed and get some rest. She protests but I told her, she does not look fit to go out into public and that she was almost hideous with her red eyes and messy hair. She grunts at me in a slightly mad style but I think she understands what I mean so she leaves me by myself, and heads back into the house.

How could anyone cause another being such pain when causing pain is his or her only objective? I do not understand these humans anymore than I did when I first landed here all those years ago. No saiyan would ever do that to their mate, the female saiyan was always considered a prize possession due to their rarity and so none were ever harmed in such a manner. I hate them. I hate him.


	6. chapter six

Part 6

……………..

A/n: Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm glad you like my fic!

She has been relatively quiet for the past few days, working hard and making adjustments to the gravity chamber and surprisingly paying little or no attention to me. I don't think I have done anything wrong; in fact I've been as helpful as I can when I've been asked to do something in particular, of course.

I can feel the heat of summer rising by a degree every day and sleeping at night has become increasingly more difficult. I worry about her. Yamcha has stopped trying to intrude on her life which I am thoroughly thankful for, that jerk should know that it is best to stay as far away from her as possible now that I am swearing my loyalty to her, and although she doesn't know it, I am secretly vowing to protect her from him and anyone else who ever tries to harm her.

Every morning I wake up with an erect hard bulge in my shorts and it's become a regular thing for me to go have a shower and hallucinate that she is in there with me, her naked body against mine, so close and then I would release, trying my best not to growl my satisfaction. A satisfaction that disgusted me but it would do for now but I hated it. I want to be able to wake up and have her beside me and I want her love.

No, I don't want that, I don't need it and I can't have it. She will never love me.

At the breakfast table she would barely say a word to anyone, not even her mother and I knew there was something else that was hurting inside her, something more horrible than what that filthy Yamcha had done to her and there was something holding her back from telling because sometimes, when she did look up and her eyes met mine I saw nothing but desperation, a need to escape or let go and it was as though she was searching my eyes for the answer, a key to her freedom. I couldn't handle it, I would break the shared gaze and leave the table to go to the gravity chamber and train for hours upon hours to forget about the way she stared at me.

I remember when she had rested her head upon my shoulders a few days ago, I loved the touch of her soft skin upon my shoulder, her silky hair ruffled and curly and I recall how she had looked up at me and that feeling surged deep in my heart and an instinct to kiss her became so strong that I was forced to tell her to leave otherwise I would give in to these simple animal instincts of mine. She's not ready for that sort of attention from me and I'm nowhere near ready to give her that attention. I want to be more than something than just something for her to fall back on when things go wrong, I want to be something she's going to cherish before I kiss those sweet, tempting, soft pink lips of hers.

Some nights I would her hear quietly sobbing but I think she knew this and then she would become silent. I was so angry and in such a state of rage that I was beginning to lose all motivation to train to become a super saiyan, I know hurting Yamcha would accomplish nothing but it would be a satisfying act of revenge. 

Tonight I would confront her for sure, I must tell her how I feel about her, and she must know that there are men out there that are not cruel and unworthy mates. Perhaps my confession will ease her pain.

I lie down on my bed and bury my face into my pillow. Tonight I will shed my saiyan pride for a chance to give what little affection I can muster towards the human woman. All my saiyan instincts tell me not to do it but all that I have seen and felt since I've met her it's like I have two sets of instincts, she has taught me so much and I can't learn more if I allow ancient saiyan instinctive nature to take over me, I'm surrounded by humans now, not saiyans so perhaps the saiyan instinct that dominates my way of thinking is useless.

Bulma, tonight you shall realise the meaning of true love, no matter how damn hurt you were by Yamcha, I will give you a better life, a life you deserve.


End file.
